A Taste Of Your Own Medicine
by PsychoRien
Summary: After getting in a fight with his little brother, Ace woke up in the strange jungles of Dawn Island. But, every he knew was gone. There was nothing left, except Luffy. But this wasn't Luffy. This person was cold. He wasn't the Luffy that Ace knew. Something was wrong. And this boy was the center of it. Ace gets a taste of his own medicine. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! New story! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. Sigh.**

* * *

_Where… am I? _That was a question that Ace found no answer to. As soon as he opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. He didn't hear the, 'Ace-nii! Mornin'!' or the 'Ace, you're finally up! Let's go catch some food!' All he heard was silence. His sight was met with strange jungles of Dawn Island. There was so tree house, no Dandan's Hut, and no Luffy. Ace sat up and rubbed his eyes. Making his way onto his feet, he looked around. Nothing. Only the familiar jungles of his home. Ace ruffled his hair. _What happened to me?_ Something in his mind snapped. _Where's Luffy!?_ He panicked. Looking around one more time, he shouted, "LUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, YELLED MY NAME!" Nothing. "LUFFY! I'M SERIOUS!" Nothing. Ace ran through the undergrowth of the jungle, looking around frantically. "LUFFY!" He continued to call. There was no responses. "LUFFY!" This time he got an answer, but it wasn't like he expected. It was a low growl. A huge figure jumped out of the trees, snarling at him. It was a bear. Not a small one either. It was huge. Maybe even bigger than the one that had attacked Luffy. Even after a year and eating that bastard, he still felt a boiling rage towards him. He face the bear with a glare. The beast snarled and lunged at Ace. The moment was short lived, as something came out of no where and kicked the bear in the side of the face, causing it to fall over. Like lightning, the thing striked again, knock the bear unconscious.

"Bad bear." The figure scolded after landing on the ground. "You couldn't have ran forever."

Ace took a moment to process what was just seen. He stared at the figure. Black hair. Strawhat. This was… "Luffy!?" 'Luffy' turned his head to look at Ace. Ace stiffened. No this wasn't Luffy. His eyes. They were hard. Stone. Cold. The person grabbed the bear's huge paw and started dragging it across the mossy ground. Walking away from Ace. "Hey!" Ace called. "Luffy! Wait! I'm Ace!"

The person turned around again. He eyes made a deadlock with Ace's. They were still stone cold. They might have even held hatred. Ace didn't know. "Sorry." The boy said, plainly. "I don't know any 'Ace' and I don't want to. If you're looking for someone, it's clearly not me. Go away." And he walked away.

Ace stared after him. Not moving. He was shocked. That boy. He might have had all of Luffy's features. But, he wasn't Luffy. There was no way someone so cold, and hard could be his goofy, carefree little brother. Ace didn't know what to do. So he did what anybody would have done. He followed. He didn't straight up follow. He made sure to hide himself well. He wanted to see what this 'Luffy' was up too. There was something wrong here, and he felt like this boy in the center of it. Ace followed the boy until he reached the edge of some rubble that was scattered around the area. The boy didn't head into the rubble though. He circled around it. Ace kept following, until the boy stopped at a huge grassy area that had lots of small poles sticking out of the ground. The boy let go of his bear and ran over to the two poles that were in front of the others.

"Hey Makino!" The boy exclaimed with enthusiasm. Ace started to wonder if this was the same person as before. "I'm back! Oh! And, I caught a bear for lunch! It looks really good!" The boy sat down. "Hey Mayor!" He greeted the other pole. "Don't come to me babbling about eating bears and stuff! I'm not gonna listen anyway!" He stuck his tongue out. "And, I'm still gonna become a pirate, so don't yell at me about dishonoring the village or whatever crap you keep mumbling about! But, I still really like you, too!" He stood up."And, I hope you're all doing good, guys! I'll make sure to come back later! I'll have something really good cooked up!" He grinned and grabbed the bear's paw again, dragging it away from the sight. Ace was partly confused by his actions. What was going on? Ace kept following the boy around the jungle. The boy had gathered wood and settled in a clearing to make a fire. He shoved the bear onto a stick to cook and sat on a log, waiting. "You can come out." He suddenly said, scaring Ace. "I know you're there." Damn. Were Ace's hiding skills really that low? He needed to work on them more. Ace came out from behind his tree and stepped forward. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Didn't I tell you to go away?"

Ace stiffened. "Yeah, you did. But, I need some answers!" The boy didn't look away from his cooking bear, which irritated Ace even more. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Go away." The boy somewhat whined. "Find someone else to bother. Like, Woop Slap. I don't need you company."

_Like Woop Slap? Isn't that the Mayor of Fuusha Village?_ Ace stepped forward. "Hey, what do you know about Woop Slap?"

The boy finally turned his head to face Ace. His expression was unreadable, but showed a bit of annoyance. "Go. Away." He answered.

Ace growled in frustration. "Answer me!" The boy decided to be an asshole and turn back to his food. "Talk to me, damn it!"

"How do I know it's safe?" The boy asked. "You could be a spy sent my the marines to kill me. You could be a bandit, trying to harm me. You could be some bounty hunter trying to collect the money on my head. You could be anyone that I can't trust. Why should I answer any of your questions?"

Ace stared at the boy dumbly. This kid was messed up. Did he really think an eleven year old could be a marine spy or a bounty hunter? What had happened to make this kid think that way? And, what did he mean 'the money on my head'? Did this kid have a bounty? Was he really wanted by the World Government? Oh dear god, this was so wrong on so many levels.

"Can you just answer one question for me?" Ace asked. The boy didn't answer. Ace went on. "Why do you act this way? I saw you at that weird place. You were acting all cheery and stuff. Why are you acting like this around me?"

"Isn't that two questions?" The boy asked back, staring at his fire.

"That's besides the point!" Ace shouted, shark-teethed. He regained his straight face and continued. "Just and answer one of them." The boy didn't looked over. "_Please_." Ace said.

The boy sighed. "You have to prove yourself first. Then I'll answer your questions." He placed the bear down and started placing dirt on the fire. The fire slowly burned out. The boy grabbed the bear on a stick and started heading in the direction of the poles. The boy started coughing. Ace rushed over in instinct.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

The boy pushed Ace away. "I'm fine. Back off, I don't need your help." And, that was it. The boy had walked away.

For the first time in a while. Ace felt utterly alone. He felt hated. He felt unwanted. Every since he met Sabo and Luffy, these feelings had vanished. Because, he was wanted. They wanted him to live. But they were gone. Sabo was gone. Luffy was gone. Everything that made him feel wanted vanished. The only thing that was left was this _boy_ that didn't seem to even care.

"_Why can't you be nicer for once?"_ Ace widened his eyes. "_Do you know the hell I went through, trying to find you?! I got chased by bandits, almost eat by a wolf, and I had the freaking royal guards after me, while you were here sulking in a corner! Why do I always have to deal with it? Why can't you actually _act _like you care!?"_ It was his fault.

"_Will you shut up!? I'm the one who has to listen to your whining and walk around with your clingy ass! You have no idea what it's like to be me! You've never faced all the things I've had to! If you really think your life is hard, try looking at it through my perspective! You're just in the way!"_ It was his fault.

"_... Is that really how you feel? Am I really that much of a bother to you?" _It was _his_ fault!

"_..."_

"_I see. You're right. You've probably suffered a lot more than me. I am really annoying, aren't I. I always make you do all the work and get us in trouble. Shishishi. I should probably go. I don't wanna annoy you even more. I'll… see you around."_ Ace dropped onto his knees. It was _his_ fault! He ruffled his hair in frustration. "I was my fault!" He knocked his head against the ground. "It was my fault!" He punched the dirt and dust flew everywhere. "I'm the one that messed up, not Luffy!" He knocked both of fists on the ground. "What kind of big brother am I?" He started the cry. "I didn't even think about Luffy's feelings!" He lied on the ground. "Am I really that bad?" He whispered. "Am I really such a terrible brother, that I didn't even think of what kind of life his little brother had? What do I know about what Luffy had been through anyway?" He knew nothing. He knew nothing at all. Who was he to judge? Now, he was facing his own mistake. "Luffy…"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Woo! Done with one chapter! Should I continue? **

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys wanted it, so I'm back! Hope it meets your expectations! I'm kinda tired now, so don't resent me if you see an error! *bows***

**Keirra: Thank you! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**LaLunaLight: We'll have to see. Here's the update!**

**Otaku-chan: *hands you a tissue* Don't cry!**

**I got so a lot of favorites and follows too! I don't know if the number count is good for fanfiction standards, but it pretty damn good to me! **

**Oh! Chapters are going to be shorter then usual so updates are more frequent and easier. THX GUYS!**

* * *

Ace lied on the ground for a while until his body finally got a hold of his brain. He needed to think. Well, Ace had never been the thinking type, but this was important. That kid said, 'if Ace wanted his trust, he needed to earn it'. Ace didn't really know how to earn that kid's trust. Ace was going to get some answers. And, if anything stood in his way (which he wouldn't allow) they would feel his wrath.

Ace stood up and patted his shirt and shorts to get all the dirt off. Remembering Luffy, he smiled. "Yosh, let go."

* * *

Luffy ran around the forest in panic. "Ace!" He shouted. "Ace!" He stopped to catch his breath. This was the third trip he made in the jungle to find his brother. Luffy was terrified. He had already lost Sabo. He couldn't go through something like this again. It terrified him at the fact his _only_ brother could be lying somewhere dea- _NO!_ Luffy wasn't going down that lane. He was going to find Ace. Even if he died of exhaustion.

"_Will you shut up!? I'm the one who has to listen to your whining and walk around with your clingy ass! You have no idea what it's like to be me! You've never faced all the things I've had to! If you really think your life is hard, try looking at it through my perspective! You're just in the way!"_

Luffy curled into a ball on the jungle ground. He covered his ears his hands. "_You're just in the way!"_ His eyes started to water. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry… Ace…"

"_Don't hate me_…"

* * *

Ace walked around the forest. Damn it. This kid was hard to find. He turned around and ran the other way. He heard a growl. A tiger, maybe. He slowly advanced towards the noise. He hide behind a bush. He saw a huge tiger. Almost as big as the Tiger Lord. It was facing off against the kid from before. He looked different though. More tired, maybe. He was panting. His cheeks were flushed. His eyes didn't seem to be focused. Ace wondered if the tiger had gotten to him. The boy jumped at the tiger and punched it in the face, causing the beast to fly back. The boy backed up a bit and grabbed a metal pipe that was leaning against a tree. The tiger came charging back. Ace was speechless at the raw strength this boy had. It took him, Sabo, and Luffy to take down the tiger lord, and here this kid was, taking on a tiger about the same. By himself! After a few hits, the tiger had made a mad dash away from the small monster, to save itself. The child stood there panting. He fell to his knees. Ace clenched his teeth. He was sure this kid had too much experience of that to get to him. There was something off here. The child's eyes looked over at where Ace was hiding. _Crap._ Ace moved behind the tree. _Did he notice he?_ He heard the boy sigh.

"You should really stop trying to hide from me." He said, aloud. "It won't work." Ace cursed under his breath came out of his hiding spot. "What do you want?" The kid asked.

"Nothing." Ace muttered. "Just walking around and found you."

The child gave him a look. "That's nice…" He stood up and started to walk away.

"Oi!" Ace called after him, reaching a hand out.

"What?" Luffy asked, giving him an annoyed look.

Ace's hand fell back to his side. "I…I don't know…"

The child rolled his eyes. "You're getting annoying." He stated. Ace clenched his fists.

_Is this… is this how Luffy felt? Was I like this to him?_ Ace gritted his teeth. He noticed the kid stumble and fall onto his side. "Hey! Are you okay?" Ace rushed over and flipped the body onto it's back. "What's up with you? The tiger didn't get you!" He shook the boy. The boy's breath grew more heavy. "Oi!"

"Makino…" The boy whispered shakily. "Shanks…"

_Isn't Shanks the guy who saved Luffy?_ Ace wondered. _And, what does Makino have to do with him?_ "Hey, answer me." The boy didn't. "I'll get you to the village. Just hang on, okay?" He hoisted the boy onto his back and ran in the direction of the village.

* * *

"What… happened?" Ace stared at the desolated remains of what was supposed to be Fuusha. "How…?" His eyes widened. The poles in the ground.

"_Hey Makino! I'm back! Oh! And, I caught a bear for lunch! It looks really good!"_ Those were the villagers! "_Hey Mayor! Don't come to me babbling about eating bears and stuff! I'm not gonna listen anyway! And, I'm still gonna become a pirate, so don't yell at me about dishonoring the village or whatever crap you keep mumbling about! But, I still really like you, too!"_ They were dead!

"But, how?" Ace looked at the boy. "Does he have something to do with this?" He could only think of one more place to go. _Dandan's._ He raced through the trees. What he saw next horrified him. The house. Burned to the ground. There were at least 20 poles sticking out of the ground. "Dandan's… too?" He took a step back. "What on earth happened here?" _Did this kid burry all of them?_ He stepped onto what was left of the house and kicked over pieces of wood and debris, trying to find _something_. His eyes widened. There was a pair of goggles. He remembered those goggle from anywhere. They were Sabo's. He turned his head and saw to pipes lying next to it. He felt the tears well up in his eyes. He furiously wiped them away and picked up the goggles and a pole. He bit the bottom of his lip as he saw the name "Sabo" scratched into it. He look back at the kid on his back. He gripped the items tightly and went on searching. Nothing. He racked his brain at any medical crap Makino had told him about. Right now, he was actually grateful about it.

"_Ace-san, since you need to take care of Luffy-san, you need to learn about sickness too. Simple colds or things like that can be cured with a certain yellow flower, like this." Makino held up a flower. "This is a marigold. You use it by crushing it in some water and letting it dissolve. Then, you let the person drink the liquid."_

"Okay." Ace looked around. "Marigold…gotta find one…" He walked away from Dandan's with the two item still in his hand.

* * *

Ace placed the kid on the ground and grabbed a bowl he found in the remains of Fuusha that was now full of water. He crushed the marigold flowers he had found in the jungle, and dropped them in the bowl. And, he waited. They dissolved and he tilted the bowl to the boy's mouth so he could drink it. He took another glance at the two item next to him and grabbed them. He walked off, to the cliff that overlooked the sea.

* * *

Ace sticked the metal pole into the ground and made sure it was stable. He hooked the goggles onto the pole. He sat before the "grave" and sighed. "Sorry, Sabo. I know I let you down…" Ace whispered. "I said a few things that hurt Luffy, a lot. And now, I'm here." He sighed. "What should I do?" He buried his face into his knees. He heard silent footsteps approach him but stop. Ace looked back. The kid was stand and facing him. "You're better? I didn't think that it would take such a short time."

The kid turned his head to his left and looked at the ground. "Yeah…"

"Are you okay, now?" Ace asked.

"...Yeah." The kid inhaled some air. "Thanks… for helping me…" His cheek started to turn red.

Ace looked at him and blinked. He snickered. "No problem."

"What's with the laughing?" The kid muttered.

Ace bursted into full-blown laughter. "Nothing! You look so funny when you're embarrassed! What's the deal with you anyway, kid!"

"I have a name, ya' know!" The child argued, gritting his teeth. "I can't believe my life depended on someone like you." He added.

"What was that, little boy?" Ace snickered.

"It's Luffy, jerk!" The child yelled.

Ace's face faulted. "Luffy?"

"Yeah." 'Luffy' clenched his fists and looked at the ground. "You got a problem?"

"Maybe I do," Ace whispered. "Maybe I don't."

"What are you?" Luffy stared at him dumbly. "An idiot or something?"

"IT'S A MATTER OF SPEECH, YOU IDIOT!" Ace shouted, shark-teethed, whacking Luffy upside the head. Luffy gave him a look and Ace sighed. "Whatever."

"Well…" Luffy shuffled his feet. "I guess… You won my trust." He stated.

Ace looked at him. "I did?"

Luffy nodded. "So, you wanted to know what happened, right?" He asked. Ace nodded. "I'll tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kept you guys waiting, didn't I? Well, I was in hell serving Hades for a bit and I beat the shit out of him because he wouldn't pay. No really. But, I went somewhere like hell. It's called camp. I'm pretty sure you've heard of it before. That horrible, wrenched place that keeps you in prison. Yeah. Well, that's my camp experience.**

**(Responses at the end)**

* * *

"Well…" Luffy shuffled his feet. "I guess… You won my trust." He stated.

Ace looked at him. "I did?"

Luffy nodded. "So, you wanted to know what happened, right?" He asked. Ace nodded. "I'll tell you." Luffy sat down.

Ace did the same. "So, tell me."

Luffy looked at him. "Well, do you know who Shanks is?" Ace nodded. "Well, he came to stay at Fuusha for a while and after he left, people attacked the village. They killed all of the villagers and took everything, burning the rest of the houses and stuff to ashes. Apparently, Shanks heard of this and came back to see if there were any survivors. He only found me. He and his crew helped me bury the villagers. He asked if I wanted to join his crew, 'cause he was worried what would happen if I stayed here. I told him no, but he insisted on stay here a bit, so he could teach me to control my devil fruit and teach me a few things to keep me alive. For example, Haki."

"Haki?" Ace tilted his head. He's never heard of that before.

"Haki is this mystery power thing that is in everything." Luffy said. "It can be used to return forces of attacks, create armor on your skin to protect yourself, predict attacks, and other things like that."

Ace's mind snapped in realisation. "That's how you knew I was there, isn't it?"

Luffy nodded, "Anyway, after Shanks left, I've lived here ever since. I found a few mountain bandits that were killed in the raid and buried them. I've lived alone for a while now, which brings me to one question for you. How did you get here?"

Ace didn't really know how to respond to that. Just casually say, _Oh, you know. I got pissed off at my little brother and got catapulted across dimensions. The usual, every-day happenings._ That was _not_ happening. "I don't know." Ace answered. "I just woke up here."

"Do you remember where you were before this?" Luffy asked.

"Um…" Ace thought for a bit. He couldn't say Dawn Island, 'cause this _was_ Dawn Island. So, "I don't remember…"

Luffy gave him a look. "Okay… Well, I told you everything. So, I'm going." Before Luffy could get up, Ace stopped him.

"Wait," He said quickly. "One more question. You said you had a bounty. Why?"

That was clearly not a good question as Luffy's eyes were shadowed by his straw hat. "Well… I soon found out that I was the son of this guy named Monkey D. Dragon."

Ace thought for a moment. Monkey… D… Dragon… "What!?" Ace shouted. "Revolutionary Dragon? You're his son? I didn't even _know_ he had a son!"

Luffy nodded. "Word about it slipped out and I was suddenly given a bounty. Of course, Gramps wasn't allowed to see me anymore." He sighed. "How do you know who Dragon is anyway?"

"Gramps." Ace answered. "He told me once about Dragon. He's the leader of the Revolutionary Army. Their planning to over through the World Government!" Ace took a minute to calm down. "How high is your bounty?" Ace asked.

Luffy hesitated for a bit. "Well, last time I checked, it was 83,000,000 beli. But, it goes up once in a while…" Luffy trailed off as he saw Ace's face turn awfully pale and his jaw hung from his mouth. "Are you… okay?"

Ace looked on the edge of a mental break down. "That's… wha… how? You're only like… 7 or something!"

"8." Luffy corrected.

"Yeah, 8!" Ace shouted. "How can an 8-year-old have a bounty over 50 million!? That's insane!"

"That Government's crazy." Luffy spat. "They think that just because my father's bad, I'm gonna be the same! I'm telling you, it's not true!" Ace stared at him. "Seriously," Luffy continued. "Just because I have his blood, doesn't mean I'm _him_, so what's the problem? I'm not Dragon or anything! They can't tell me if I'm supposed to live or not!"

Those words stuck Ace like a boulder. "_They can't tell me if I'm supposed to live or not!_ He didn't want to ask it, but it slipped out. "What if Gol D. Roger had a child?" _Damn, I couldn't help myself…_

"Gol D. Roger?" Luffy asked. "Why would I care? Gol D. Roger can do what he wants. He can have a child, or not have a child. I really don't care." Ace clenched his fists. "But," Luffy added. "If he did have a kid, what's the big deal? He had a kid. Great. I don't have much to say about it. His kid can do whatever he wants. Gol D. Roger can go eat shit."

Ace stared. And stared. And stared. Then bursted out laughing. He was literally on the floor, smacking it, while laughing his ass off. After his laughter died down and finally sat up and said, "I like you. Let's be friends!"

Luffy stared at him, dumbly. "Umm…"

"Sure."

* * *

**Well, how was it? **

**Responses:**

**TrafalgarLawxKikaku: Thx!**

**Otaku-chan: You're answer is here! Did you like it?**

**Keirra: Thx! Yeah, the second section was to clear things up. This is more of an Ace-centric, so we'll only be seeing Luffy a bit. Here and there.**

**The voice of all things: I like your username XD it's cool. And, here's what happened. Hope you liked the update!**


End file.
